User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "Kuroyuri" (V4-E10)
That thumbnail, man. Such a precious, pure expression.... This is gonna suck. Hellow everyone. We've reached the double digits of this volume, and we are apparently finally getting some so needed development for Lie Ren. What heartbreaking events lead him to become the stoic, no-nonsense guy we know him as? Let's find out. *We open with Oscar, who is leaving the farm without even giving her aunt a goodbye. Could he be related to Sora? Both have disembodied relatives. *Look, a train station that is out of order. No wonder everybody is traveling by foot in Anima. *Oscar is broke as glass. And Hazel might be getting him even more broker... Wait WHAT?! *So... Good guy Hazel confirmed? *WHAT THE HELL! The trains do work? Then why are the kids travelling by foot?! *We arrive at Kuroyuri and that banner looks uncannily familiar... *Damn that music... *Aww, Ren confided to his bro Jaune. *Okay, Little Ren is a smartass... I love that. *Why does a weapon-seller has toy weapons? So that he can sass up kids who ask him to buy something? *Ren keeps trying to buy stuff for which he's too young. Guess his mom didn't think that through, right? *KITTEN BREAD!!! *... Excuse me for a second those kids by the cojones. *... IDK, couldn't they ask the VAs for all the kids to try and sound different after getting scared? *Ren's Father is a cool old guy. I miss him already. *Okay, Jaune has become extremely mature at this point. Speaking about loss with a straight face would not be easy for V1 Jaune. *Now, please step away from each other, you're gonna make Qrow throw up (the guy only has booze and venom on his veins right now). *REN! Don't you at least have a pajamas?! *Saying "Everything's okay" during a crisis is the fastest way to get you killed. *Holy shit this is da... *What... the... fuck... is that?! *Li Ren gives his son one last piece of wisdom... and it is a pretty damn good advice! *Two distraught kids, in a city ravaged by man eating monsters... If I didn't knew they'll survive I'd be pretty damn nervous! *So, moments of extreme emotional turmoil can unlock someone's Aura? Holy shit, that's evolution at its finest! *So... Ren's Semblance? *Holy shit that thing is scary! And that's what leaves those hoof-prints! Just what the fuck is that? *And that, my fellow FNDM, is the start of a beautiful friendship. *Those two are completely different people when just with each other... If they don't end up together, the backlash will be violent. *Those two found the monster's lair just after it left... Fuuuuuudge. So... This, was Ren's and Nora's chapter. How they met, and how they were thrown into this world of action and madness. And not only that, but this chapter dealt with the topic of loss and bravery in a very mature way. That's admirable. However, that Grimm... That is definitely a monstruous creature. And they're definitely gonna have to fight it... however impossible that might be. Things are building up. Category:Blog posts